


Hand Under My Sweatshirt, Baby Kiss It Better

by egoanesthesia



Series: One More Kiss, Never Say Goodbye [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, David Rose is an anxious bean, Fluff, Husbands, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoanesthesia/pseuds/egoanesthesia
Summary: David gets anxious during a nighttime thunderstorm and Patrick comforts him with cuddles, kisses, and tea.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: One More Kiss, Never Say Goodbye [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850806
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Hand Under My Sweatshirt, Baby Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends!
> 
> Wow, I've been kind of productive with fic writing...this is a nice little change for me! I decided to make a series of prompt fills for the 50 Types of Kisses prompts on tumblr. These will probably not be in order and will vary in length. Let me know if you have any of the prompts you'd like filled and I'll do my best to get it done!
> 
> This is a long-winded fill of prompt 43 - A kiss pressed to the top of the head.
> 
> This one started in my notes app at 3am when I should've been sleeping and then I ran with it and it ended up being over 2,000 words when I intended it to be under 1,000 lol oops! I just love these two so much!! 
> 
> Also, full disclosure, this fic is entirely me projecting my fear of nighttime thunderstorms onto David so sorry if it seems a bit out of character for him.
> 
> Title is taken from Cardigan by Taylor Swift.

_"i knew you, hand under my sweatshirt, baby kiss it better"_

It had been an unbearably warm week in Schitt’s Creek so when the weather channel called for some rain, which would ultimately cool things down, David and Patrick could not have been happier. However, now at 3:30 in the morning on a Saturday, David is beginning to regret ever expressing joy at the prospect of rain because he is currently laying in bed awake, trying his best to tamp down his thunderstorm-induced anxiety spiral before he is too far gone. Patrick is laying beside him, breath coming out in even puffs on David's sleep-ruffled hair. The usual peaceful silence that encompasses their bedroom being disturbed by the raging summer storm outside their cottage. 

David tries his best to snuggle in closer to his husband's sleeping form without waking him just as another bright flash of lightning illuminates the room. He tries, and ultimately fails, to muffle his gasp that turns into a startled squeak as the loud bang of thunder following the lighting rings out. "Y'kay?" Patrick's sleep heavy voice asks, his hand finding its way into David's hair. "Mhm." David hums, trying not to let the sound convey just how not okay he's feeling. 

Another bright flash followed by a booming thunderclap occurs and David throws his arm over his husband's abdomen and clings to him. "Shhh...I've got you baby. You're okay." Patrick whispers, his left hand still scratching gently through David's hair while his right hand wraps around him and pulls him in closer. "Why the fuck does it have to happen at night?" David sighs, voice shaking. "I don't know baby, that's just when the storm came in. It's gonna be okay." Patrick says and places a succession of gentle kisses across his husband's forehead. 

They lay like this in each other's arms; Patrick gently running his fingers through David's hair and David clinging impossibly closer with each rumble of thunder. "What can I do to help?" Patrick asks after a particularly loud thunderclap startles David so bad he starts crying. "Make it go away." David pouts, his voice muffled from the tears and Patrick's chest where his face is buried. "I wish I could baby." Patrick says and pulls David into him a little closer as if that could stop his anxiety from submerging him. 

Patrick can feel his shirt getting a little damp where David's face is resting against his chest so he knows that he's still crying and that just won't do. He hates seeing his husband upset and not being able to do anything to fix it. 

"Hey baby, can you look at me for a sec?" He says softly. “Hmm?" David hums in acknowledgement and lifts his face slightly. The fact that he doesn't even bother to wipe away his tears lets Patrick know just how bad he's feeling. "You know what might help? Feel free to say no but, what if we went to sit on the porch with tea and a blanket. I know it sounds scary with the storm but the rain might help you relax a bit. I know you love rain." Patrick suggests. 

He reaches his right hand out to cup David's face and uses his thumb to gently wipe at the tears on his cheek. He studies David's face and can see him weighing the options. "Okay...but can we come back in if it doesn't work?" David says finally, voice a little hesitant. "Of course baby, anything you need." Patrick smiles and leans down to kiss his husband. "Thank you honey. I love you and I'm sorry I woke you up." David sighs. 

Rationally he knows that Patrick would never ever in a million years be upset at being woken up when David needs him but, the anxious part of his brain refuses to accept that and makes him apologize anyway. 

"David, baby, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't mind, like at all. We're married. I love you. I am always going to be here for you no matter what; whether that's at 3am or 3pm, I'll be here." Patrick replies and shifts slightly so that they can get out of bed. "I know....I just can't help but feel bad...I love you too Patrick." David says, a real smile appearing on his face for the first time since the storm woke him up almost twenty minutes ago. 

Patrick makes his way around to David's side of the bed and wraps his arm around his waist before leading them both out of their bedroom and down to the kitchen. When they enter the kitchen, a flash of lightning and rumble of thunder cause David to jump and wrap his arms tightly around his husband's midsection. "I've got you baby. Let's make the tea." Patrick says soothingly as they shuffle over so he can put the kettle on the stove. 

The usually seven minute long process takes a few extra minutes with David clinging to him, face buried in his neck, but in the end Patrick is holding two cups of tea and they are slowly heading to the front door. 

"David, baby, can you grab the blanket on the back of the couch? My hands are full with the mugs." He says as they pass the back of the couch. David unwraps one of his arms from around his husband and picks up the blanket without leaving Patrick's side. With all of their necessary supplies in hand, they make their way to the front door, open it, and step outside onto the covered front porch. 

When they first moved in to the cottage, David had suggested that they get large, comfy chairs for their front porch; ones that could comfortable allow them to cuddle up together in one chair if they desired, but also fit the carefully curated aesthetic of the house he was going for. Patrick had agreed, although remained a bit wary that they would find something that fit David's mental image that was affordable for them. 

However, by a stroke of sheer luck, they had been on a vendor run in Elmdale and David noticed the chairs on their vendor, Riley's backyard deck.He had asked her where she'd found them and it just so happened that her partner Sam's, cousin made the chairs and they could get them a couple for a decent price. 

David had been ecstatic and thanked Riley and Sam profusely before they left and later sent them, as well as Sam's cousin who made the chairs, gift baskets of Rose Apothecary products. Needless to say, the chairs have become a favourite space for Patrick and David, sometimes cuddling up in one chair, sipping tea or cocoa and enjoying being wrapped up together, while other times in separate chairs, both men reading or working on things separately but still being together.

Tonight is definitely a night for the former seating configuration. Patrick places the mugs of tea on the small table between the chairs and then unwinds himself from David and takes a seat. As soon as he's settled, he tugs on his husband's hand, letting him know he's ready for him to join him. 

David settles himself mostly in Patrick's lap as he wraps them both in the blanket. Just as he's getting comfortable, another flash of lighting and rumble of thunder occur again, and David buries his face into Patrick's neck. Patrick wastes no time in resuming carding his fingers through his husband's soft hair and kissing his forehead. 

He can feel David shaking against him slightly and it breaks his heart that his husband is in such an anxious state right now. There's one more calming tactic he can put to use so he does just that. Patrick slips his hand under David's sweatshirt he had worn to bed and traces mindless patterns on his warm skin. 

"Hmm...thafeelsnice honey." David slurs, voice still a bit shaky but also slightly sleepy. "I've got you baby. I love you." Patrick whispers over and over as he places tiny kisses all over every part of David's head and face he can reach.

They sit like this for a while; cuddled up under the blanket and occasionally sipping tea, Patrick playing with David's hair and tracing patterns under his sweatshirt, and David placing tiny kisses as a form of thanks to Patrick's jaw and neck where his face is nestled. 

The storm finally begins slowing down; the lightning further away and the thunder softer rumbles as opposed to loud crackles. "Thank you honey...for everything." David says sleepily, nuzzling into Patrick's neck further. "Always, baby." Patrick replies and switches to gently scratching at David's back under his sweatshirt in a way he knows relaxes his husband and lulls him to sleep. Patrick sighs contentedly as he feels David's breathing even out in sleep. He kisses the top of David's head again as he watches the fading lightning and rain continue for a while.

Patrick feels David shift against him in his sleep. The remnants of the storm have passed and the sky is clearing up so he decides it's safe to wake David and get them both back into their bed. Patrick leans forward and gently peppers tiny kisses across David's sleep-slackened face until he sees his eyes flutter open slowly. "Wha'happened?" David slurs and blinks up at him sleepily. "You fell asleep, baby. The storm ended and I thought we'd both be more comfortable in our bed." Patrick says softly as to not disrupt the peacefulness of the moment. "Mmmokay." David says, shifting slightly to allow Patrick to stand up.

Patrick grabs their now empty mugs and moves to stand in front of David who is still curled up in the chair. “C'mon baby." Patrick says softly and reaches out to smooth some stray pieces of hair back off of David's forehead. "Carry me?" David asks, making grabby hands at his husband. His tone is serious but his teasing smirk gives him away that he's joking. 

"I love you David, but we both know that wouldn't end well for either of us." Patrick laughs and leans down to place a kiss on the top of David's head before holding out his free hand to take David's and help him up.

Once he's standing, David collects the blanket and they make their way back inside depositing first the blanket on the couch ,and then the mugs in the sink before making their way back to their bedroom.

Both men make quick work of getting back into bed and cuddled up again, Patrick spooning up behind David. "Thank you again for tonight honey. It really does mean a lot to me even if I'm bad at expressing that sometimes." David says softly, placing one of his hands over Patrick's where it rests on his stomach. 

"David, I know you love me and I know how much you appreciate everything I do. You don't have to say it for me to know, you do a great job of showing me every day. I'm so lucky to be married to you baby." Patrick says sincerely, placing a kiss to the back of David's neck. 

David's mouths twists in the way that it does when he's trying not to tear up at something beautiful Patrick has said. "I love you so much Patrick. I'm so lucky you're my husband." David whispers, voice thick with emotion. Patrick responds by tucking his hand under David's sweatshirt to trace absentminded patterns on the bare skin of his stomach because he knows David probably can't take much more sincerity right now.

"Goodnight baby, I love you." Patrick says softly against the back of David's neck, punctuating his statement with a kiss. "G'night honey, love you too." David says sleepily. 

Patrick stays awake for a few more minutes tracing comforting patterns on the soft skin of David's abdomen and listens to his breathing even out, indicating he's fallen asleep. "Sweet dreams David. Love you baby." He whispers against his husband's neck as he lets himself slowly drift off as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading this!!  
> Comments/kudos are a writer's best friend xoxo
> 
> Feel free to come chat with me over on twitter (egoanesthesia) and tumblr (endingsenseless)!!
> 
> I'll end by saying wear your masks, practice social distancing, and remember Black Lives Matter!!
> 
> Cris xoxo


End file.
